The Kitsune and Kysohi Warrior
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Many years have passed and Naruto is still alive. He finds himself on Kyoshi island and runs afoul of their warriors, but one catches his eye. A little playful fun turns into something more as the Kitsune and Warrior fall for eachother. NarutoxSuki.
1. The Kitsune and His Kyoshi Warrior

The Kitsune and Kyoshi Warrior  
0  
NarutoxSuki  
0  
Themes with permission borrowed from Tsuki the White Dragon.  
0  
Story Start  
0

It had been two thousand years since the Fourth Ninja War, but memories were still fresh in mind. The price that was paid in order to save the elemental nations was his mortality. The other Bijuu like the shinobi era were long gone. Arts derived from styles long ago along with himself were the only things that remained from that history. After so many years of sleep he once again awoke to find the world in war. It disheartened him greatly that the sacrifices he made had so little affect on the future. The Nations themselves separated or destroyed. The Land of Water and Lightning were destroyed forcing the inhabitants to flee to the most northern and southern Regions. Fire, Earth, and Wind country were broken apart by the force of the Bijuus powers causing them to drift away from each other. So much pain and chaos because a handful of madmen and their ambitions.

That was why he found solace in hiding away in small islands. Currently he traveled each century to a different continent living a modest life. Though he found himself at most ease whenever he was in the forest.

''Who are you! What reason for you sneaking around our training grounds?''

The aged Kitsune looked to see a young brunette. She had on white face paint and green clothing armed with Golden fans that matched her headset. ''Did you here me or are you deaf?''

The aged Kitsune chuckle, ''You know young one its rude to demand such things? Its good manners to give ones name first before demanded.

The way the girl furrowed her brows such her clear annoyance. ''Suki, now answer the question. What is your name and reason for being here?''

''I'm just but a humble traveler Suki-chan.''

''Chan?''

''A lost language...chan for a young or cute girl.'' He answered and focused on the area behind her to notice other young women dressed similarly. ''So are you girls going to let me be on my way or do we have to do this the hard way?''

Suki and her fellow warriors grinned as they drew their fans, all ready to attack.

''That's what I like to see...I'll try not to hurt anything to badly, but your pride.'' He said as a fireball composed of white fire manifested in his hand

The Kyoshi warriors quickly concluded that this guy was a fire nation spy. Deciding to act first before he harm them they went on the offensive. Naruto slammed the ball of flame into the ground and disappeared into the fire. He appeared behind one of the girls ready to attack when two roundabout and blocked his attack. The girl he was about to attack had ducked under and back flipped over the defensive with an attempt to strike.

_'Synchronized like a team? That's not something you see in this world too much anymore? Now to make things more interesting.'_

He launched a series of minor blades of wind that tore through their armor and clothing showing their more feminine side. The warriors just like he figured were quite toned and well developed.

''You Pervert! I'll kill you!'' Suki roared as she launched a series of swift and sharp strikes with her fans.

Using one of his hidden tails he struck out from under his cloak knocking her fans away. To say the girl was dumbfounded was an understatement.

Though that didn't last long as she attempted a sweep kick which he jumped over. He then threw a halfhearted punch to see what type to hand to hand combat style she knew. He was quite impressed by the way she was able to instantly swing him over her shoulder onto the ground using the force of his motion that he concluded that she was a practitioner of the Aikido style. ''Any last words?'' She asked confidently until she saw Naruto smirk.

''Yeah one...Puff.'' He turned into a puff of smoke.

'''What on earth? Magic?'' She whispered. Before she knew it the real Naruto had her pushed against a tree.

''Suki!'' One of the girls shouted as they charged him. Naruto turned his head as his eyes slitted and he focused his KI stopping them in their spot. He then turned to the Kyoshi warrior in front of him that was slightly trembling. ''You know your quite womanly Suki-chan,'' He said taking a whiff of her scent. He then pressed his lips against hers, nibbling on the top of her lip causing her to moan. A moan involuntary escape from her soft and full lips. Naruto hands trailed down her back and grabbed her purt heart shaped behind.

It was well tone just like her legs from the countless hours of exercise. Suki blushed through her makeup as this strange young male intimately touched her person. As her bodies were pressed together she felt his strong arms and toned body. Not to mention those whiskers. Like the Northern Water Tribe and other Villages in the Earth Kingdom most of the young man her age and older were off participating the war. So her interaction with young males her age were quite limited the past few years.

The kiss broken leaving her with an unfamiliar feeling build up from her stomach as she felt like she was going to faint. Remembering her training she slowed her breathing and calmed her heart to notice the blond trespasser was gone, and her fellow warriors surrounded her. One of the more covered individuals asked, "Suki what was that white flame he used?'

'I've never heard of it', 'Is seduction part of our new routine', and 'Was he a good kisser?'

Suki coughed and caught their attention. "I don't know and no seduction isn't part of our routine and none of your business,'' She said before storming off leaving a group of giggling girls.

A couple of weeks later Naruto was driving the Suki girl crazy. ''Naruto is a good boy!'' He said as he took off running for dear life. Currently a fuming Suki was chasing after him muttering death threats. That was how things were the past three weeks. She hunted him down while he stole a kiss or groped her. The girl was absolutely relentless when he came to trying to catch him. Naruto hung back as Suki ran past his location. He crept up behind her and before she could react he wrapped his arms around her waist and breathed into her ear, "Miss me already Suki?" After the question followed a sensuous kiss to the back of her neck causing her to shutter and moan. That feeling from before turned and the fire seemed to move to a 'lower' region this time. Before she could react he was gone again leaving her hot and bother. She cursed the handsome blond who seemed to like tormenting her with seduction tactics.

Another couple of days passed as Naruto hung back. Then their was the day the Avatar came and Naruto watched as the three kids were thrown to the ground. After hearing part of the conversation he decided to exit his hiding place. ''Hey Suki what's with this? You cheating on me? I thought I was your only prey? The 'damn hims!' and 'wait until I get a hold of him' pretty much said that.'' The Kyoshi's warrior giggled as Suki blushed and fumed.

''What do you want Naruto? Can't you see we're busy?''

''I can see that indeed. I didn't know you like tying people up? I got some handcuffs and...'' She launched a kick only for him to dodge to the left. ''Suki-chan is so mean,'' He pouted as her friends giggled again. ''Though for real, I'm here to see the Avatar,'' He cocked his head. ''...well he's no Roku I can tell you that. He used Earth I fought with Wind. He used Fire I would counter with Water. It was fun sparring with him.''

''Wait you know Avatar Roku!'' Asked the bald kid. ''Wait you know Water Bending? Can you teach me?''

''Sorry kid I can use the five elements yes, but not in the way your thinking. I don't use Bending all too much but elemental manipulation through chakra.''

Everyone was confused? ''Five? But isn't there only Fire, Water, Earth, and Air?'' The Dark skinned girl asked.

''From where I come from Lightning is an element all on its own. Not apart of Fire Manipulation.''

''Why do you want to meet the Avatar Naruto? Are you here to kill him? I knew you were from the Fire Nation. You have to go through me first?''

''Suki, now I think we both know I can get through you. Now on top, below, or there I say behind you on the other hand...'' In a blink of the eye a fan sword overhead and a few locks up Naruto hair fell to the ground. ''Ok someone has anger issues...yes I came from a country of Fire, but doesn't mean I'm evil!''

Everyone was quite till a tall, dark skin lad, with his hair cut in the style of a wolf's tail shouted, "So you are Fire Nation Scum!''

Only to be slammed against a tree, and pinned by Naruto who replied, "Don't ever in your life compare me to those bastards. My nation, our fire was a belief. A will of peace an comradeship. I am not some crazed murderer trying to take over this world! Those fucking bastards are no better then Madara and I refuse to standby and let some damn child compare me to that men!'' Naruto released the Teen as his red slitted eyes reverting back to Normal. ''Sorry Suki I have a headache. I'll play with you later, kay?'' He disappeared in a column of flame.

"Wha-what the hell was his problem?"

A person chuckled catching their person's attention. He was slightly Tan, about 5'7, wearing all black clothing and hair. ''That's Naruto for you. A madmen like the one you all called the Fire Lord and another warmonger are responsible for a horrible he had to endure. The Death of his parents. The corruption and destruction of the soul of one of his most important bonds, a person he called brother. The Death of the first and only two women he truly loved. He had to endure the entire hatred of his village because of a burden his father placed upon him during his birth because of those two men. Which is why he flipped out like you all saw. It's a damn shame really. Took me a year to find him and he's in a bad mood. Oh well might as well catch him next time.'' The person disappeared in a burst of lightning.

Some time later Naruto opened his eyes as he caught a whiff of fire. Fire Nation soldiers were invaded the island, his island. He didn't know when he started considering his place home but he would be damned if he stood by and let it be enslaved. With a stronger then necessary Great Breakthrough he sent the fodder soldiers flying in all directions.

'''Naruto!''

He saw Suki, her friends, and the Avatar's group at the coast. ''Suki...take everyone here and go.''

''What? Are you insane I won't let you...''

''Just go!'' He said loudly and firmly. She flinched slightly and stood her ground. ''Isn't your duty to your village?'' He asked until he finally relented. ''I can feel it, they're up ahead. Won't do you no good stopping this wave if the others up ahead burn your village to the ground.''

The Teens fought their way to the flying Bison as Naruto provided cover. Once they were out of there all there was left was Naruto, Iroh, and about 50 soldiers. ''I've heard of you. Ex-General of the West. To think I fight someone of your stature here and now. Fate doesn't seem to like me.''

''You don't see to many young ones nowadays who have an appreciation for history. Though I'm afraid I can't go easy on you.''

''I prefer it that way...Kagebunshin no Jutsu.'' 50 Shadow Doppelgangers appeared out of small puffs of smoke.

''Sorcerer!'' One of the soldiers shouted.

''More like Shinobi!'' he said as his Doppelgangers ran forward.

Both Iroh and Naruto launched their attacks. He a stream of fire and Naruto a stream of wind. They connected and canceled each other out. ''Impressive. So a chakra user still lives.''

Naruto raised an eyebrow. ''You know of Chakra?''

''You be surprised of what you learn when you commune with the spirits. Though why do you hold back Kitsune?''

''Let me guess...the whiskers? Damnit they always were the clincher whenever I'm flirting with a cute young girl. To think here and now they betray me!''

''If your a survivor and a Kitsune you must be of old age and powerful? Would it be enough stretch to assume your a Five-tails or higher?''

''Or Higher is right. The Highest!"'

This time Iroh was surprised. ''To think I live long enough to meet the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It is truly an honor.''

''Likewise...though I'm afraid I may have to destroy your nation if it keeps up its destructive path. Kyoshi Island is under my domain or protection. As for the rest of the world the Avatar should be sufficient. It is his destiny after all!''

''Indeed! Though I'm afraid I can't stand by and due nothing! I have my honor and pride, not as a Fire bender, but a warrior to fight.''

''Very well...one technique! I was always curious if one of my Wind Based attacks fueled by Chakra could overcome a Fire based attack fueled by Chi!''

Iroh inhaled some air and Naruto extended his hand. Both preparing the attacks that would decide this little bout. A minute passed as they maintained their stances, never once breaking eye-contact. Then they simultaneously attacked. The Breath of Fire versus Naruto's Futon: Rasengan. The stream of flames that connected slowly dissipated with each second as Naruto stood his ground, pouring chakra into the technique. He started to slowly pushed the flame back as the attack intensified from the winds of the technique. Naruto got within five feet before both techniques dissipated. ''Damn! I'm rusty!'' He said making the old man chuckle. ''Sorry General but I have to go. My mind and heart isn't in this fight! The name is Uzumaki Naruto, I look forward to next time.''

" And I look forward to meeting you again my boy. You have a fine warrior spirit.''

Naruto shushined away. Naruto reached the village and saw how badly damaged it was. Anger would be his prevalent feeling if it wasn't for fear. Naruto finally located the girl and she gave a shriek when he goosed her. ''All is right in the world!'' The next thing he knew he was punched right in the face. He staggered back slightly seeing the shocked and confused look on Suki's face.

''But...you...and...wha..what?'' She was stunned that she exactly hit him. ''You were supposed to dodge!" She said angrily and massaged her hand which for some reason started to hurt.

''Wait...so now your mad because I didn't dodge? Geesh girl make up your mind. If anything you owe me for that display of brutality. Care to kiss it and make it all better?'' He said wiggling his eyebrows.

At this point Suki felt a number of things. She didn't know if she wanted to laugh, cry, kiss the blond, or kill him. She was glad he was okay because she was concerned leaving him to fight a platoon of Fire Benders on her own, but on the other hand he drove her crazy.

''The FBs are after the Avatar I assume. Did he leave?'' He asked as Suki nodded, still massaging her hand. Naruto took a hold of her hand and kissed it, subtle using some medical chakra to heal it. ''Is that better?'' He asked as she nodded. ''Now about my Head Injury, oh and my chest. You threw a rock at me one time and clipped me there too, but you probably had all this planned didn't you?'' Suki bit her lip from screaming as her friends once again giggled. Yep she decided she definitely wanted to kill him. Witnesses be damned. She would feed the body to the Unagi! On second thought scratched that. She would tie him up, none perverted reasons of course and torture him, with his shirt off. Damn that blond and his slowly corrupting her. The next thing she knew she was in bliss as Naruto kissed her passionately. When he broke the kiss he exclaimed, ''You know you think too much.''

Finally! Something they agreed on.

That Night The village was rebuilt in no time things to Naruto's aid. Right now he and Suki were at the beach. She was in more casual clothing and her war paint was washed off. Even her hair was let down. Somehow he convinced her to have a romantic picnic under the moon. Now when he asked she casually accepted after pretending not wanting to at first. In reality she was squealing and bouncing around like a little girl on the inside. She would sooner deny any accusations and feed a person to the Unagi then admit it. They then fail asleep on the peacefully.

The following morning Naruto woke her up. ''Hey,'' He said kissing her cheek. ''I know I'm comfortable and all, but I need to get up.''

''No...stay...I want to sleep like this much longer,'' She mumbled.

''Come on...I want to train. Your style of Tessenjutsu has captivated me.''

''Fine...I hope you like wearing a dress then,'' She said climbing off him.

''Tch...fine with me,'' He said using the Orioke no Jutsu turning into a beautiful blond shell.

''W-What the hell!''

''Uum...Kitsune...remember?''

''Oh no fair!'' She spouted. It was bad enough he could change into a girl and avoid a good deal of chances she had to embarrass him, did he have to have a bigger chest too? Really?

After a few days Naruto found himself spending ore and more time in the village. If anything just to be near Suki. Who once or twice tried to kill one of her fellow warriors for catching an eyeful of Naruto bathing under a waterfall. Then their was the discussion about what to do about the war? Naruto and Suki both knew that they wouldn't be able to stand by while it went on. At first Suki didn't want Naruto to go but after much talking and relenting she realized that the blond couldn't just stand by while people were suffering. ''Suki...I feel like my old self again with you. My heart is opened again and which is why I can't stand by and allow the Fire Nation to continue on hurting people when I can make a difference.''

''I know...but I worry about you. What if you get hurt...what if you...'' Her eyes started to tear up. Naruto kissed them away.

''Hey! Your talking about a guy who has power comparable to that Avatar in a single one of his tails. Besides in 2,000 years your the only person that came close to killing me with one of those little golden fan of yours.''

''That doesn't mean I still don't worry...''

''Then,'' He took off the necklace he was wearing. ''This Green Stone is an heirloom giving to me by an important person to me years ago. I want you to have it.''

''N-Naruto...I c-can't...''

''You can,'' He said placing it on her.

Suki felt overwhelmed by the gift. ''Thank you...''

''When this is all over. I plan on making you my bride? How does Suki Uzumaki sound?''

He got his answer in the form of a passionate lip lock. Grabbing his shirt Suki led him into her tent.


	2. A Night Together

The Kitsune and Kyoshi Warrior  
0  
NarutoxSuki  
0  
Themes with permission borrowed from Tsuki the White Dragon.  
0  
Story Start  
0

Naruto crushed his lips on Suki as they laid down upon the bed. They both were panting heavily as they sensually traced along the lines of their lovers body.

Naruto's arms snaked around her slender waist, the blond teen found himself pulling the girl tighter against him, his tongue working past her impossibly soft lips into her lusciously warm mouth. The soft lips parted, allowing him further access to into her mouth.

Their tongues brushed together in a sensuous and slow pace as their bodies heated up. They playfully fought against each other, each trying to dominate the other. Their warm saliva intermixing as their breaths became rapid. They broke apart as each others bodies were filled with lustful gazes. Naruto pulled apart her outfit and shredded the bandages that kept her breasts wrapped letting them free. He then hungrily attacked them with nips and kisses as Suki groaned. While Naruto was giving her breasts attention she began pulling his shirt off. Naruto rose up slightly as his shirt came off. His hands then went to her chest, kneading them softly as he laid a trail of kisses from her chin to her neck. Suki let out a moan ever so often as she started to lick and suck on Naruto's ear. She then shuttered in delight as his thumbs masterfully stroked her harden nipples.

Naruto then moved further down bringing his face to her crotch area, slipping off the last of her under garments as he started to lick the sweet and sensitive edges of her womanhood. Suki bit her lip and grasp the edges of the bed as she fought back the urge to scream. She was getting extremely wet and eager. After what felt like months of teasing she was finally going to get her release at the hands of the one who awakened such lustful feelings in her.

"Please, Naruto. I need it," she said, gently pulling him back up her body, pressing her lips against his once again.

''Who am I to deny my later when she's so eager,'' He said in a husky tone that sent delicious shivers down her ties. He undid his pants and boxers as his manhood sprung free. Suki had never seen a Penis so up close or large before. Any time before were accidents like walking upon Naruto or when she was younger some of the other men bathing by patrol and they weren't quite this big.

Naruto cupped her tight rear end as he pulled her towards him. He softly pushed inside her causing her to let out an audible, 'Oh Spirits!' as he started to fill her. She gasped and instinctively wrapped her legs around his waste pulling him in deeper. ''Naruto,'' She moaned as he stretched her walls. She gritted her teeth as he went deeper and deeper until finally feeling her. She felt like she was going to explode right then in there. It was a bit painful and for that she was glad her hymen had torn years ago during intense training or this would be rather painful.

Her gasps deepened as he pulled out of her, her body instinctively trying to keep him locked in place by tightening around his retreating manhood. A groan of near disappointment slipped from her lips as he removed himself almost entirely from within her. But the feeling was replaced with a burning pleasure as he thrust into her deeply again. Her gasps became louder, giving way to intense moans.

The hips of both lovers began to grind together, bodies trying desperately to find some way to increase their closeness. Naruto pulled the girl tight against his body with each thrust, her legs hooking around his waist as she tried to pull him further into her. The originally quiet room filled with the sounds of lust as its occupants continued to enjoy the sensations of the other's body.

Naruto then attacked her breasts once more with her lips. Suki unable to keep herself quiet anymore let out an audible scream of pleasure. She felt herself gush as a wave of relief washed over her. ''Were not done yet my sexy little warrior,'' He whispered in her ear.

Suki nodded in agreement as she rolled them over so she was on top. Being a warrior she naturally had more stamina then the average person. ''This time, I get to be in control!'' She said as the dominant part of her personality came out. She pushed herself up and came down as both lovers let out a moan. She was still feeling rather sensitive from her first orgasm, but she was so damn horny she couldn't help it. She started bucking wildly against Naruto as her firm breasts bounced up and down. Both of their bodies were covered in respiration, Suki's more then Naruto for obvious reasons. It was at this moment Naruto studied Suki's beauty. With her light tan skin that sparkled magnificently in the glow of the moonlights. Her lustrous Auburn hair, not to mention her Bluish-green eyes.

She let out another scream as she was soon brought to the edge by the ministrations. They rolled over again as Naruto pulled out and flipped her onto all fours. Grabbing her waist he pulled her rear into the air and thrust into her from behind, his hands cupping and kneaded her breasts. Suki's face crash into the pillow as Naruto thrust into her core again and again. This position allowed him to go even deeper and find spots in her she didn't even know she had. She moaned and grunted as she pushed back against it.

Naruto felt his manhood twitch as her soft and warm womanhood squeezed around his hardness. His balls tightened as he erratically thrust inside her. ''Suki I'm going too...!''

''Please,'' She said in a lustful tone. ''Come inside me...fill me with your seed.'' She said as she raised her head up.

Both their right hands came together as their fingers interlocked. They climaxed together. Naruto shooting his essence into her as Suki's essence dripped onto the bed below. They fell down onto the bed, still entangle. Their bodies covered in sweat, hair wild and ragged.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her as he bit into Suki's collarbone. She gave out a surprised, but pleased gasp. She felt a strange new energy fill her body before she drifted off to sleep. Morning came a few hours later as she was awakened by Naruto kissing her cheek.

''Morning...''

She smiled as she turned over to face him, a blush on her creeping on her cheeks. 'Morning,'' She greeted feeling a bit self conscious on how she must look.

Naruto kissed her lips.

Suki at this point felt incredibly giddy. Here she was with a guy that truly and sincerely cared about her. Who loved her and wanted to be with her for the rest of her life. She knew just what the significance of Naruto biting her last night. He mentioned it, marking it was called during one of his teasing sessions before they officially became a couple. Well maybe not officially, but it still felt like a relationship all the same.

''We have to get up. It's time...''

''Already?''

He could tell she was a bit disappointed. ''One more day wouldn't hurt,'' As he climbed on top of the now squealing girl for more passionate love making.


	3. Serpent's Pass

The Kitsune and Kyoshi Warrior  
0  
NarutoxSuki  
0  
Themes with permission borrowed from Tsuki the White Dragon  
0  
Story Start  
0

Assisting the Water Tribe forces and Earth Refugees Naruto soon found himself on Serpent's pass. He had shortly met with the infamous Team Avatar as he made his way there. He had suddenly found himself grabbed from behind and spun around by an attractive young woman in Earth kingdom uniform.

''Tickets and passports please.''

Naruto took a whiff of her scent and smiled.

''No way you ass...you cheated.'' She said as she pulled him down for a kiss.

''Come on Suki-chan you should know by now. Anyway the others are waiting inside.'' he said as they soon arrived to the Harbor.

'' You look so different without your makeup, and the new outfit.'' Katara said as this was the first time she and the rest of the Gaang saw Suki out of her Kyoshi get-up.

''That crabby lady makes all the security guards wear them.''

''Aah yes...old ladies. Love them, sometimes scary, other times funny as hell.'' Naruto said nodding his head.

''Are the other Kyoshi warriors around ?'' Aang asked looking around.

'' Yeah, after you left Kyoshi, we wanted to find a way to help people. We ended up escorting some refugees, and we've been here ever since.'' She looks out over refugee camp, as Momo jumps up next to her. ''Hi Momo, good to see you too.'' Scratches his ear. ''So why are you guys getting tickets for the ferry Wouldn't you just fly across on Appa ?'' Everyone else suddenly looks down.

'' Appa is missing. We hope to find him in Ba Sing Se.'' Katara sadly informed then as she glances over at Aang, who looks away.

**''** I'm so sorry to hear that,'' She looks at Aang with concern. ''Are you doing okay?'' Everyone now looks to him.

''I'm doing fine. Would everybody stop worrying about me! '' He responded with clear annoyance.

Ying shouts from below, ''Avatar Aang, you have to help us! Someone took all of our belongings. Our passports, our tickets. Everything's gone!'' Than and the family are standing at the tower's base. Ying begins to cry as Than comforts her.

Calling down to them. ''I'll talk to the lady for you.''

After some time passed the group was going through the Refugee camp.

''I can't believe we gave up our tickets, and now we're going through the Serpent's Pass.'' Sokka grumbled.

''I can't believe you're still complaining about it.'' Replied the Earth Bending Master known as Toph.

''I'm coming too,'' Suki rushes to catch up to group, clad in her Kyoshi's warrior garb and makeup.

''Well alright...that gives time to catch up,'' Naruto said wrapping her arm around her waist.

''Mind on what's important dear. We don't need distractions.''

The group soon came across Serpent's Pass, a narrow sliver of land extending out across the great lake.  
Naruto volunteered to go ahead to scout out the area up ahead. Soon enough a Fire Nation War Vessel appeared. '''They've spotted us...let's go!''

Aang leaps up and launches off of the cliff face, toward the fiery projectile. Intercepting it in the air, he sends it arcing back with a sweep of his staff to crash among the warship's smokestacks. As the ship catches fire, it launches another attack from its second catapult. This one impacts into the cliff side above, and Naruto yanks Suki towards him out of the way, but rocks continue to tumble towards them. Toph turns and bends out an awning of stone to divert the rocks away from them.

''You rock Toph!'' Naruto then paused and groaned. ''That was so cheesy.''

''Yes it was whiskers and you're right I do rock.'' She replied.

Toph turns and races after the others, as Aang kites in behind her.

That Night Naruto and Suki set up their own private little tent not too far from the fire, but far enough for a little privacy.

There was a comfortable silence as Naruto started rubbing the back of her neck. His touch felt so good. He was always so gentle with her when she had a rough day. He began to massage the cramp away. Her body still had those weird shivers running all over her. Her cramp was gone. So he moved on from her neck and started massaging her shoulders.

Finally, he began to massage her tender spot. "Ohh, that feels soooo good." Suki moaned.

Slowly relaxing her tense muscles, the Blond Kitsune's smooth hands worked their way around her shoulders to the base of her neck. All the while his contact left a warm trail over her skin. Suki's head rested comfortably on the pillow. Naruto decided to start over again and work from the base of her skull to all over. The brief pat down he was given more or less felt a good amount of stress that needed time and dedication to release. It was safe say over the sound of Suki's screams not that many people had an easy time falling to sleep.

The Next Day Sokka beseechingly holds up Momo, ''Oh great and powerful sea serpent, please accept this humble and tasty offering. Thank you.''

''Sokka!'' Was Katara's outraged reply.

''Everyone go...I got this big bastard.'' Naruto shouted as he created several dozen Kagebunshin. The Serpent lunges only to clamp it's teeth around smoke. Naruto performed hand seals and conjured a water dragon to keep the creature away from the path of ice Katara was making. Naruto turns to see Toph stranded atop of the rock pillar.

''Toph, come on. It's just ice.'' Sokka shotued from up ahead.

Toph puts a foot out onto ice, shrinks back. ''Actually, I'm gonna stay on my little island where I can see.'' A huge coil of the Sea Serpent crashes down behind her, sending her out onto the ice with a cry of fright.

''Ok, I'm coming!'' She begins inching sideways across the ice span.

''You're doing great! Just follow the sound of my voice!''

'' It's hard to ignore. '' Was her acidic reply.

''You're almost there. '' The serpents tail crashes through the bridge, shattering its entire length and sending Toph plunging into the lake.

Screams and thrashes helplessly. ''Help! I can't swim!''

'' I'm coming Toph! ''

As Sokka struggles to remove a boot, Suki dives into the water towards Toph. Standing amazed, Sokka watches her swim furiously to the rescue as Toph slips beneath the waves. Reaching the place where she disappeared, Suki dives down and brings her gasping to the surface.

''Oh Sokka, you saved me.'' Toph dramatically said as she planted a big kiss on Suki's cheek.

''Not that I'm flattered tough, but last thing I need is to give Naruto any ideas.''

Fatally embarrassed. Oh…well…heheh. You can go ahead and let me drown now. ''

''Hey Suki I didn't know you wanted to bring another girl in. Why didn't you say so!'' Naruto shouted as a grin formed on his face.

''Yep, can definitely let me drown now.''

At the Walls of Ba Sing Se Naruto and the others were saying their goodbye.

''Suki-chan, hopefully we'll meet again soon.''

''I know love,'' she started with a sigh. ''Just don't stay away too long okay?'' she was proud her lover was going to directly get involved in the war to help put an end to the century long conflict.

''Oh...I definitely won't because I would miss these far too much...'' He said surprising her with a tender kiss. They kiss passionately as Suki slips her arms around Naruto's neck.

Another morning and the Kyoshi warriors gathering red berries from a group of bushes. One of the warriors notices clumps of white fur hanging from the branches of a bush.  
Plucking a mass of fur, ''Must have been some fight.''

'' Wait. Let me see that.'' Suki said taking the clump of fur. ''No. It couldn't be.''

Her gazed lingered up the side of the hill, a devastated scene of broken trees and stripped earth. She follows the path of destruction, climbing up the bluff and finally pulling herself up to the top. She discovers the ragged bison lying in the shadow of the mine entrance.

''Huh? Appa? Oh no.''

Roused by her voice, Appa cowers back into the mine growling. As Suki approaches, she sees his chains as well as the various injuries he has sustained. Kneeling near the entrance she lays down a double handful of berries and fruit.

'' It's gonna be ok Appa. I have to leave, but I am gonna be back soon with help. ''

She turns and hurries back down the bluff. Appa emerges and cautiously sniffs at the fruit. Suki leads the other Kyoshi warriors carefully up the side of the bluff, as Appa lies back inside the mine entrance.

''No sudden movements. He's been lost for awhile, and he looks like he's hurt. He's shy around people and scared. Stay low, and stay quiet. ''

'' I can't believe you found the Avatar's bison. Didn't you just see the Avatar a few days ago. ''

'' Yes, so he can't be too far from here. It's our responsibility to get Appa back to him safely. This could be our most important mission yet. ''

Turning, she leads the other girls up the rest of the way, pausing at the top of the hill. Appa notices them, and rises to his feet roaring an angry warning.

''Give him some space!'' They back up a pace, as Suki edges closer, ''Appa, it's me, Suki. I'm a friend.'' Walks toward Appa, who moans warily. ''I want to help you. You're hurt. We can help you feel better. And we can help you find Aang,''she cautiously places her hand on his nose, and he lays down and closes his eyes in acceptance.  
Some time had passed and Appa was finally settling down. When suddenly his ears twitch to approaching danger, and as he turns about, a bolt of blue lightning fells a nearby tree. Azula, Mai and Ty Lee ride out of the hills on the backs of mongoose dragons, reigning to a halt before the Kyoshi warriors.

Holding out a clump of white fur, ''My, my, you're easy to find.'' Tosses it aside, ''It's really astounding my brother hasn't captured you yet.''

The Kyoshi warriors stand ready around Appa, as the three regard them from the saddles of their mounts.

Appa rears and growls threateningly. The warriors drop as one into combat stances, unfurling war fans and collapsible shields.''What do you want with us? ''

''Who are you, the Avatar's fan girls? ''Azuka's replied, mocking the Kyoshi warriors clothing and culture in one fell swoop. .

Thinks for a moment Ty Lee brightens up as she got the joke. ''Oh, I get it! I get it. Good one Azula!''Ty Lee

''If you are looking for the Avatar, you're out of luck. '''

''I knew this was a waste of time. '' Mai responded Despondently.

''No avatar huh?'' Azula casually shrugged. ''Well that's ok, any friend of the Avatar, is an enemy of mine. ''  
As she finishes saying this, Azula does a spinning leap from her saddle, sending a blast of blue fire towards the warriors. They leap to form a shield wall in front of Appa, deflecting the fire blast. Mai and Ty Lee flip forward out of their saddles to engage the warriors in combat. Mai, landing on her feet, produces a brace of throwing knives from her sleeve. With a sweeping throw, she pins a startled warrior to a tree by her clothing.

''You're so colorful, it's making me nauseous. ''

Mai spins and throws a barrage of throwing-arrows at a second warrior, who draws a katana and cuts them from the air. She takes a couple of swings at Ty Lee, who nimbly evades her slashes before felling her with a flurry of pressure-point strikes.

With her hands on hips, ''You're not prettier than we are! ''

Suki continues to stand between Azula and Appa, blocking her fire blasts with her shield. Azula's second more powerful blast ricochets off Suki's shield, setting fire to the tree she had felled initially. As it catches on fire, Appa cowers back from the leaping flames.

'' Afraid of fire I see. That's good, you should be! ''

Drawing her sword, ''Go Appa! Fly away from here! Get out of here. ''

As Appa rises to the sky, Suki charges Azula. The Fire princess performs an amazing horizontal mid-air spin, simultaneously avoiding her thrust and sending her sword flying from her hands to imbed in a tree. Suki blocks another fire blast, then Azula counters her kick and trips Suki to the ground. Pausing at the sight of Suki in danger, Appa turns and flies back to help. Ready to finish Suki, Azula dodges beneath a pair of hurled war-fans hurled at her back, and turns to launch a retaliatory attack. Suki rises to her feet, rushing to wave off the approaching sky-bison.

Waving a burning branch. '' Get out of here! You have to find Aang! We'll be ok! ''

Clearly torn, Appa finally shies away and flies off into the sky. Smiling in relief, Suki barely reacts in time to block a blast of blue fire with her shield. Staggered backwards, she falls into a battle-stance, unfolding her war fan.

'' Don't you know that fans just make flames stronger? ''The two charge one another and clash.

Elsewhere Naruto opened his eyes as a sudden pain filled his chest. _'Please be ok Suki.' _Was his only thought as he and the gang continued further on into the city.


	4. Saving Suki

The Kitsune and Kyoshi Warrior  
0  
NarutoxSuki  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
This chapter takes place on the Boiling Rock, but before Cannon Boiling Rock.

0  
Story Start  
0

''Where are they? Where are the Kyoshi Warriors being held!'' Naruto questioned. Two dead fire benders were at his feet and there were soon to be three.

''I...I don't know!'' The man quivered, terror in his voice as Naruto hoisted him in the air and slammed him into the wall. The man gurgled as blood dripped down his mouth.

**''Wrong...Answer!'' **He snarled as he placed one hand on the Fire Benders head holding him in place. With his other hand he threw a punch into the man's throat crushing it. He let him dropped as he continued on his way. There was talk around town about their being several forces launched against the Fire Nation being caught. Naruto then decided to send out Kagebunshin around town to see if anyone had any information, even going as far as using Genjutsu to extract information.

He didn't get any conformation of the Kyoshi Warriors being captured, but he didn't get any information about them in any towns or participating in any attacks the past few weeks. After months of attacking and infiltrating Fire Nation Strong Holds he found the other girls, but Suki was still missing. It was then he learned from one of the girls that Suki was taken to the Boiling Rock, a massive Fire Nation prison built on a volcanic island.

Once he made his way to the location he was going to show those bastards why you never cross a Bijuu. With a swipe of one of his tails he summoned a mighty Tsunami sending the guards and sentries either crashing to the ground or to the depths of the ocean. Over the wall with ease Fire Benders rushed at him, wave after wave, only to have their lives snuffed from them with utter ease. He began to saw it in their eyes, fear.

Naruto was beyond angry, he was beyond pissed, he was engulfed in extreme rage. Many of them started pleading for their lives, after all they done? How many lives were lost during the attacks that led to the assaults against the Water Tribes? How many Earth Nations villages, towns, and cities did they destroy? How many people did these bastards enslave, families torn apart? In over a century lives were lost, even the complete Genocide of the Air Nomads and those monsters there beg him for mercy?

He gave the demand! Shouted at them to bring 'her' to him. To release her. Those who were too slow or stupid to understand were the first to be cut down by his claws. It kept on going until the numbers began dwindling down. Naruto had already destroyed most of the boats so means of escape was not an option.

_'Naruto!'_

It was her voice, which saved him. Several prisoners were caught in the whirlwind of Naruto's fire and claws. None of them he recognized, but still. He couldn't afford to give into his anger. He couldn't afford to become a monster. He had let his fear for Suki turn into Anger. His Anger soon would have became Hatred and what followed after that was vengeance. He followed her voice only to find her in a cell. With ease he ripped the door off his henges.

She ran into his arms. Naruto smiled and hugged back. Suki was tearing up.

''I'm so glad you're here. I knew you'd come.''

''I would never leave you behind Suki-chan. The others are safe.''

''Thank the spirits.'' She said and let out an gasp as Naruto picked her up.

''I'm getting you out of here.'' He said as he walked out of the prison.

Suki buried her face into Naruto's chest, taking in his scent. She had missed him not to mention she felt a bit down. She felt loved and cared for that Naruto raised all sorts of Hell when it came to looking for her and rescuing her, but her pride was bruised a bit at the fact she had to be rescued. She was a warrior, she fought to protect her island, and her prowess was what led her to become the leader of the newest generation of Kyoshi Warriors succeeding her mother. Yet her friends and her were defeated and captured. She felt so comfortable in Naruto's arms that she drifted to sleep and when she came too she found herself on a bed in a room. ''Where are we?''

''In an Earth Kingdom Hotel. I got you those,'' _Naruto_ said pointing to a Fire Nation evening outfit. A Red Tank top that would come to her midriff and ankle length skirt.

''Why would...no...''

''The Earth Kingdom has fallen! A traitor to the Earth King was foolish enough to allow the Fire Nation Princess to infiltrate from the inside. I told them I had to go and they understood. They smiled, encouraged me, and told me that they would inform the Earth King about the plan. It's been months since then and the Invasion is going to happen any day now.''

''Its...my fault. If only I had gotten capture then you would have been there and...''

Naruto placed a finger on Suki's lips silencing her. ''No, its my fault. I wasn't thinking with my head. My personal feelings once again clouded my judgment on what needed to be done during times of war. Its like the damned Fourth Ninja War all over again. No matter what it takes we're going to find the Avatar. We're going to find him a Fire Bending teacher, and the two of us are going to be ready to do what it takes to end things once and for all.''

''N-Naruto...can you teach me the Shinobi Arts? I know you said it might be difficult because I hardly even use Chi as it is, but I want to become stronger. I can't afford not too.''

Naruto kissed her forehead. ''Tomorrow we start at Dawn. This is going to be unlike any sort of training you've ever been through Suki. You won't be able to joke and half heartily call it torture. You'll literally be put through Hell in order for us to make up for lost time? Are you sure you're ready?''

''Whatever you can bring I can handle double,'' She replied with a smirk.

Naruto returned a smirk of his own, ''That's my girl.''

0000  
Chapter End  
0000  
Two mores chapters. The War and the Epilogue. I hope you guys have been enjoying this story. I might start a NarutoxTy LeexAzulaxMai one soon so be on the look out for that one.


	5. Am I boring?

The Kitsune and Kyoshi Warrior  
0  
NarutoxSuki  
0  
Themes with permission borrowed from Tsuki the White Dragon.  
0  
Story Start  
0

The way of the Kyoshi warrior was simple. React. Kyoshi warriors were trained to react and wait to hone their neutral Jing per their fighting style. The neutral Jing was natural practice by earth benders, the art of waiting and listening or simply doing nothing at times. The neutral Jing was in contrast of the positive Jing, the aspect of advancing and attacking mostly exercised by fire benders or retreating and invading waiting and listening which was mostly exercised by air benders with water benders practicing a mixture of both positive and negative Jing.

So with Naruto trying to teach her out to incorporate all three Jings into her fighting style when she spent nearly her entire fighting career centered around Neutral Jin Suki was having some trouble. Suki may have been patient but being woken up at 5 that morning and training well into the afternoon without break was working on Suki's patience.

''You have to find that inner fire and bring it out Suki-chan! You have to find what makes you different from everyone else and bring it up to the open! I know Kyoshi warriors aren't open, but the shinobi arts I teach aren't about reacting or staying hidden. Well they used to be, but it got to the point everyone was summoning deities, and rewriting reality, and bringing people back from the dead so the whole subtlety thing was more or less dropped. Now come on get back to work...seeing you all hot and sweaty pleases me.'' Naruto couldn't help but watch Suki's face twist up into a menacing scowl that promised pain when this was all over.

_She looks really, really cute when she does that._

As Suki charged him again Naruto suddenly burst forward, going on the offensive instead of the defensive catching Suki off guard. Grabbing her wrist Naruto flung her over him and instead of falling flat on her back Suki maneuvered herself to all fours.

''You're getting better...come on Su-chan come at me! Maybe things will finally get interesting.''

Suki couldn't help but feel a ping of turmoil at Naruto's words. Something that she never gave much thought to until they joined the Avatar; how plain she were so to speak. She was plain...as much as she hated to admit it. She wasn't a master class bender like the others or from one of the Four Nations. She wasn't an idiot, but she wasn't a genius either.

She was just one of many disciples of the Kyoshi arts and she was sure that no one would probably pay that much attention to the part the Kyoshi warrior when among the group was the banished prince Zuko, Avatar Aang, and even in his own words the lost relic Naruto whose abilities made him one of a kind. Compared to girls like Katara with her exotic features she felt plain. Compared to someone like Toph who had an unusual sensing ability she felt under-equipped not to mention like all the others she didn't have an element of tragedy in her past like a dead parent and it made her began to feel out of place amongst the group.

''Naruto...do you think I'm boring?'' she asked as Naruto paused.

''Perish to thought. No lover of Uzumaki Naruto could ever be boring!'' he declared with a dramatic pose as Suki rolled her eyes.

''Stop being an idiot. I'm serious Naruto...do you think I'm boring?''

Upon realizing that Suki was being serious Naruto decided that it was time for them to a break so they could talk about what was bothering Suki.

''You really feel like you're boring?'' the blond asked as they sat on a blanket, tasking a swish from their canteens.

''It's just I feel so out of place amongst all of you. I mean it's not like I have any special traits among all of you and...'' she was cut off as Naruto pressed his lips against hers. ''Naruto I'm trying to pour my heart out here!'' Suki bristled in annoyance.

''So what? Being normal is much better then you give it credit too. You don't have some dark past to cloud and your thoughts and you don't have to go on a journey to find yourself. Quite simply when this is all over you know what you'll do with your life and if not its not like there is anything that can stop you. Quite frankly Suki you're the only one who can validate your self worth and decide whether or not you're happy with how things are. Besides you're my disciple and once you complete your training you'll be the mod bad-ass non bender around.'' Naruto said as he placed an arm around her neck and rested his cheek on her head.

Suki supposed that Naruto was right. There were worse things out there then being average and boring. She then let out a cry as Naruto suddenly started kissing her neck and rubbing her breasts.

''Damnit you perverted.'' Suki tried to sound angry but the smile on her face gave away that she wasn't annoyed. ''Stop that!''

''Your mouth says no but your eyes, tone, and body says yes.'' the blond remarked as he began suckling her neck. ''Now let's get busy! I want to hear you screaming my name.'' he said as the two of them went about practicing for their wedding night.


End file.
